Talk:Shop
Verification for "Village reached" needed. We need to check if "Village reached" is still true for the "Point of availability" of the compo items. In the previous version you had to conquer at least 12 stages to get to the village, which would be enough for any item sold there. Now (2+12)/2 = 7, which would mean, if the formula also applies for the items and not only for the weapons 1 jewel and 2 cards would be missing if you take the direct way. We need to check that! --Justme2 15:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) : I have checked it. And it is true. I have only 7 jewels and only 7 cards in the compo shop. I'll go and separate the table into two tables. One for prices. One for availability. --Justme2 00:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) That first Picture does not have Whip, add it please Wording of Sentence "The Shop was implemented in V1.9 BETA, but displayed the word "close" on mouse rollover, because it had not been implemented." I do not think that is very good wording. It says "The shop was implemented but it had not been implemented." That's contradictary. Orange Pikmin 00:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's my fault. I changed it back to your version "the catalog had not been implemented". Ivan247 05:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon unlocking mechanism The Weapon unlocking mechanism of the shop is unclear. The shop in the Town only sells weapons from stages that were cleared and the stage the player's currently attempting to beat. This statement was a good try from O16, but it is sadly wrong. I tried to conquered stages as: OP, GL1, H1-3, CG, C, S1-4, SM(1,4), SSh, D(1,3,5), O, D6, P, CV4-6, SF(1,3,4,5), IC, SF9, H1 and so on. Although I missed so many stages with weapon dropped, all weapons are available in the shop. Guys, any ideas? Yathimc (talk) 10:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) From what I observe here it looks like some can be explained if we add "the nth weapons are unlocked in the shop when any one of the weapon in that tier is dropped from stages that were cleared and the stage the player's currently attempting to beat." to the mechanism. This works at least for the newest ones. On the other hand what are the available weapons after beating Castle in this shortest route? Ivan247Talk Page 17:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Actually Yathimc, a part, I will admit, definitely is wrong, but at the same time, it's correct in some cases. At the start of the game, I know you get the starter weapons and 2nd weapons at the shop in the beginning. After clearing OS, the 3rd weapons appear. I do not remember if the weapons are skipped in skipped stages until you reach a specific area (such as Castle Gate) or when they appear when two areas of near/equivalent leveled enemies will make them appear. I was trying to make it out like Ivan said, but I couldn't get it in right, as I was exhausted when I did the Town edits (Sorry about some of them...) due to a stupidly long day. I apologize if I made a bunch of screw-ups. ( Omega16)(Talk) 19:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, Ivan, so to save time, I started a new game, then hacked it to where I beat the Castle through the Hill Country route, like Yathimc went through. The weapons go to the 9th set of weapons, but do not show the items found in Seaside 1. I believe that they cannot be available in the shop until all 8 of the 10th set of weapons are available. However, I have had some times where the weapon set isn't completely available, yet I can still get it. In conclusion, even when you only clear the Hill Country series, you'll be able to get Grassland weapons (redirecting to my thoughts). However, the stage that has yet to be cleared (in this case, Seaside 1) does not show the weapons unless through a freak accident or elsewise. ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC)